dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of the .hack series
This is a Timeline of both the events of Project .hack and .hack Conglomerate. Canon 1972 * Emma Wielant is born on August 8th. 1986 *A French ecologist named Dominique de Mirabeau published a paper titled "Stoned Ape Theory." She predicted the complete extinction of all life on earth within the next 1000 years if current emission trends continued. The only solution she could find for the planet to recover was to somehow cease human activity. 1989 *Mirabeau's small following of supporters formed the organization mama, dedicated to defending their Mother Earth. Their primary objective was to find and use some means to halt the activity of mankind on the planet. Since their foundation they have pursued this seemingly impossible goal. Among their membership was Emma Wielant and the founders of ALTIMIT Corporation. 1992 * Masato Indou, Ovan's player, is born. 1993 * Tomonari Kasumi, Sieg and Kuhn's player, is born. * Reiko Saeki, Pi's player, is born. 1994 * Akira Hayami, BlackRose's player, is born 1996 * Kite's player is born. * Yasuhiko, Orca's player, is born * Emma meets and befriends Harald while studying anthroposophy. 1997 * Kaoru Ichinose, Elk and Endrance's player, is born. End of the 20th Century *The U.S. Department of Defense develops ARPANET (1969-1990), which becomes the basis of the Internet. By 1999 almost everyone across the world has internet access. 2000 * Ryou Misaki, Sora and Haseo's player, is born. * Takumi Hino, Wiseman and Yata's player, is born. Beginning of the 21st Century *As the Internet increases in popularity, classified government information becomes harder to conceal and easier to obtain. Hackers continue to attack networks; cyber crime increases. 2001 * Chigusa Kusaka, Atoli's player, is born. 2002 *The United Nations subsystem WNC (World Network Commission) is created. 2003 *The WNC has its first meeting. *A computer virus "Hello WNC" infects over 10,000,000 users. *Deadly Flash a virus that is capable of inducing epileptic seizures is released, killing several people. The creator of the virus, a young man from Japan named Yuri Kaczynski Seto *is the first person to be sentenced to death for a cybercrime. 2004 *The WNC tightens its laws regarding cybercrime. * August: Emma Wielant dies in a car accident. Her incomplete epic web poem, the Epitaph of Twilight disappears from the web. *The National Bank of Switzerland is hacked, over $84,000,000 are stolen from accounts. 2005 * Aina Indou, Masato/Ovan's sister, is born. *The New York Stock Exchange is hacked, causing stock prices to hike worldwide. *December 24: Pluto's Kiss, almost all systems worldwide shut down for 77 minutes. The culprit is a 10-year-old boy named Warren Block living in Los Angeles. *Following Pluto's Kiss, all internet activity save for government or business purposes is restricted. 2006 *.hack//Epitaph of Twilight: Lara is trapped in the game as Saya. *The period known as the "Twilight of the New Gods" begins. Production of online video games ceases. *January: Jim Stonecold, 44th President of the United States, resigns due to criticism resulting from Pluto's Kiss. *Summer: ALTIMIT OS, the only operating system to completely survive Pluto's Kiss, becomes the most popular operating system in the world. Some of the company's core staff leave the company to form the CyberConnect Corporation. Harald Hoerwick, a genius programmer from Germany, presents the game Fragment to CyberConnect and is hired by them. *The Commentator begins his tenure at CyberConnect. 2007 *January: ALTIMIT Corporation creates twelve regional offices throughout the world. *CyberConnect Japan is founded. Junichiro Tokuoka begins work on the Japanese localization of Fragment. He is assisted by Kazushi Watarai. *May: The Beta test of Fragment begins, quickly becoming one of the most discussed topics among gamers. * May 26th: Iori Nakanishi, Sakubo's player, is born. His twin sister Sakura is born dead. *July: Harald Hoerwick goes missing. *July: The beta test of Fragment ends. *The WNC passes laws forcing all computers to run ALTIMIT OS. *December 24: Virgin's Kiss is created as an international holiday by the WNC. Network restrictions are lifted. Fragment, now renamed The World, is released worldwide getting over 100,000 downloads on the first day alone. *The period known as the "Twilight of the New Gods" ends with the release of "The World." 2008 *.hack//Intermezzo (flashbacks): Mimiru meets Mimika while exploring the unbalanced dungeon in The World. 2009 *.hack//AI buster: Kazushi Watarai runs into a Vagrant AI named Lycoris while debugging. * Balmung and Orca defeat The One Sin. *.hack//SIGN: The character Tsukasa becomes trapped within The World. *.hack//2nd Character: Haruka Mizuhara meets the character Albireo while playing under her character "Hokuto". 2010 *.hack//AI Buster 2: Kazushi Watarai has an encounter with the Vagrant AI Macha, causing him to be hospitalized. (see: List of Coma victims) *.hack//ZERO: A player named Carl has an encounter with a strange PC. *.hack//Intermezzo (non-flashbacks): Mimiru returns to the unbalanced dungeon with Bear. *Pluto Again incident, also called the Second Network Crisis, begins. *.hack//Games: Kite begins his investigation of the circumstances that led to his friend Yasuhiko falling comatose. *.hack//Another Birth: Akira Hayami creates a character in The World in order to find out why her brother Fumikazu fell comatose. *.hack//Liminality: Junichiro Tokuoka begins investigating the cause of the problems within The World, focusing on the contacts of a player named Sieg. *December 24: The .hackers fight the final phase Corbenik. Junichiro Tokuoka finishes his investigation of CC Corp. Pluto Again ends with the rebirth of Aura. 2011 *Kazushi Watarai quits CC Corp, after being released from the hospital. *The "Golden Age" of The World begins. *.hack//Unison: Helba hosts a party in Net Slum. *.hack//Legacy: June: Kite and BlackRose join forces with Spoke, a misterious PC, in order to beat the last Data Bug in The World after the Morganna Incident. 2013 *Balmung is hired by CC Corp. *.hack//Kamui: Saki Shibayama is appointed leader of the Cobalt Knights; she begins deleting the various Vagrant AIs within The World. *.hack//Rumor: Brigit joins The World and runs into a Vagrant AI named Rumor. 2014 *.hack//Firefly: Hotaru logs onto the JP servers for the first time. *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (manga): Shugo Kunisaki and his twin sister Rena Kunisaki win the limited edition .hackers character models and begins the search for Aura to return Zefie. *The root town Naval Monte is opened for only one summer. *December 24: The World has a temporary system crash. There are problems and errors throughout the Internet. Aura's disappearance is confirmed. The "Golden Age" of The World is over. 2015 *Bugs begin to appear in Altimit OS. *Winter:Jun Bansyoya assigned as the leader for Project G.U. *Jyotaro Amagi hired by CC Corp. *Project G.U. finds the data of Magus and atach it to a PC in The World. *The Epitaph User PC rejects anyone who tries to use it due to it being selective as to who could manage it. *.hack//ChupChopCase: Spring Mia is destroyed by CC Corp in order to extract her Epitaph data. *Realizing that the R.A. plan is dangerous, Basyoya steals the Epitaph User of Tarvos, but Amagi runs the program anyways using a dummy, causing something to go terribly wrong, resulting in the loss of about 80% of The World's data. *Bansyoya salvages the Epitaph User of Magus. *Jyotaro Amagi starts a fire at CC Corp headquarters. *Autumn: Jun Bansyoya resigns from CC Corp, taking responsibility for the fire. *Development for The World R:2 begins by combining the data of that survived the fire. *The Final Day of The World, players reunite in the Root Town that was salvaged: Mac Anu. *December 24:The World R:2 and ALTIMIT Mine OS are released to the public. The characters Ovan, Kuhn, Endrance, and Yata are created. 2016 *Spring: Gabi and Kuhn found Kestrel. *The first outbreak of AIDA. Ovan's player starts investigating The World. *Gaspard's Go, Go The World!: Gaspard meets Silabus, Kuhn founds the newbie guild Canard. *Summer: Odd events begin to occur inside of the game. The veteran player Yata is hired by CC Corp to investigate. *September: The Twilight Brigade is established. *October: Gord and Bset join the Twilight Brigade. *Jun Bansyoya dies. His younger half-sister, Reiko Saeki, hides her relationship to him in order to be hired at CC Corp. *November: Haseo and Tabby start playing The World R:2 and join the Twilight Brigade. The events of First Login occur. .hack//Roots begins. Azure Kite appears for the first time. *December: .hack//Alcor: Alkaid becomes Emperor of the Demon Palace. 2017 *January: Kuhn leaves Kestrel. *February: The Twilight Brigade and TaN disbanded. Canard is founded. Shino becomes a Lost One, and Haseo starts searching for "Tri-Edge". *March: Kuhn resigns from Canard. The Forest of Pain event occurs and ends. *May: Haseo becomes known as "The Terror of Death". Endrance becomes Emperor of the Demon Palace. *.hack//GnU: Raid joins the Guild Moon Tree. *.hack//CELL: Midori, a powerful player encounters Tri-Edge and draws the interest of Haseo. *July: The events of the .hack//G.U. games begin. Haseo becomes guildmaster of Canard. Salvador Aihara begins to explore Doll Syndrome in his show Online Jack. *Summer: The events of the .hack//G.U. games conclude. Shino awakens. *.hack//4koma Peaco's Story: Atoli creates the second character Peaco. *.hack//G.U. Returner: Ovan sent E-mails to Haseo and multiple other characters requesting them to go to Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival for a summer festival. 2018 *.hack//G.U. Innocent Call: Masaki Ryo starts working for NAB in order to find a way to save Masato Indou, Ovan´s player. *.hack//G.U.: Last Recode : Haseo returns to the world to save Ovan, and meets the mysterious character Kusabira *The World R:2 service suddenly ends. 2019 *December 24 - The original The World R:X disc is created by Jyotaro Amagi. 2020 *.hack//Link: The World R:X is released. Saika Amagi transfers into Tokio Kuryuu's class. *.hack//XXXX: Kite begins his investigation of the monster Cubia, who this time is a PC. *.hack//GIFT: Uchiyama and Emi meet Tokio *.hack//ChupChopCase - Follows destruction of Mia, the effects on Elk, and the birth of Piros the 3rd *.hack//G.U.+: Kazumi fuses with Cubia *.hack//G.U. Novel AIDA Monsters make an appearance. *.hack//G.U. Trilogy: Haseo A.I. Beast of the Apocalypse. *.hack//X'over: Decision to disband Schicksal. *.hack//Integration: Party in Net Slum. 2021 * .hack//Quantum (I)ntroduction: The World R:X - Sakuya, Tobias and Mary first meet. 2022 *.hack//After2021: Tokio momentarily sees a shadow of Aura. *.hack//Quantum: The World R:X - Sakuya, Tobias & Mary play The World R:X. Sakuya meets Hermit. Sakuya, Tobias & Mary gets a bounty placed on them. Sakuya and Hermit gets captured by Iyoten and Asta and later chases them down after being freed by Tobias and Mary, with Shamrock and her guild Yata Mirror giving chase. Hermit gets PKed and all characters get transported to an unusual area with strange AIs that appear to be infecting PCs. Sakuya, Tobias & Shamrock log out and Mary ends up in a coma and becomes a Lost One, and Sakuya becomes a "Partial Lost One". *Bullet: As part of his new job, Ryuuji Sogabe pays a visit to Jyotaro Amagi in a mental asylum. *Versus: The World is announced but postponed due to Yuri Kaczynski Seto spreading a virus in The World R:X. 2024 *Genius requests a favor from David. *.hack//Beyond the World - Aura returns to The World FORCE:ERA. Sora Yuuki prevents second coming of Immortal Dusk. 2025 *.hack//Versus - VS The World beta testing started with the objective of furthering Mama´s Real Digitalization project. *Thanatos Report - David & Eleanor set out to take down the organization known as "mama". *David dies after securing The Origin, which is then taken by Tanaka. 2030 *Guilty Dragon: The Sin Dragon and the Eight Curses - The World: Armed Conflict is released, and Black Name PCs appear. Non-canon *2010: .hack//XXXX: Kite begins his investigation of the circumstances that led to his friend Yasuhiko falling comatose with the help of Cubia (Who this time is a PC). *2010: Parody Mode: Kite begins his investigation of the circumstances that led to his friend Wabisuke Tanaka falling comatose. *2011: .hack//GIFT: Characters from SIGN and the Games search for the Twilight Hot Springs. *2014: .hack//Legend of the Twilight (anime): Shugo tries to find the people responsible for Rena's condition. *2017: .hack//GU+: Haseo searches for the legendary PK, Tri-Edge, who killed his online friend Shino. Shino became a Lost One, because of Tri-Edge, and as a Lost One she is inside Raven along with Sakubo and later Endrance, waiting to wake up. In this incarnation Haseo never loses his levels and learned jobs, so right after the fight with Azure Kite he still can use Flick Reaper and Edge Punisher weapons, but he is always in his first form. *2017: The .hack//G.U. novels occur. In this incarnation, several characters are different classes and the Avatars are weapons. *2014: .hack//frägment: In a parallel universe from the main games, Data Bug begin to reappear throughout The World. With Kite missing new bearers of the bracelet are chosen. *.hack//4koma: Characters from the Games and GU Games meet. *.hack//LINK: Twilight Knights: The World R:X is released to the public. Saika Amagi transfers into Tokio Kuryuu's class. pl: Chronologia ja:.hack//時系列順 Category:Content